Jennavieve
: "That's the thing. You see, ever since my big light of a brother formed creation itself, I have been there...in the background...preserving life...watching its cycle...watching evolution...watching things grow. And as for you humans -- ever since the fall of Adam an Eve, many of you have often destroyed life...polluted it, devoured it even. But a great deal of you have preserved and even created it as well. ''A''ll of this, even as we speak at this very moment...small things becoming large...one season becoming the next...one thing always changing into another...even the existence of supernatural creatures: werewolves howling and cursing, shapeshifters transforming, vampires drinking and turning others, witches casting spells and practicing magic, ghosts being haunting, you hunters hunting, demons being...demonic, and even the angels being wrathful, uppity, and compassionate, all of it...even all of us right here, right now...all of it...is just things that are part of something even bigger and more powerful than any of us. The very thing that defines right from wrong, good from evil, predator from prey. And it is not just the great, big circle of life. It is the purpose of existence in the Universe." : –Eve, about life and existence itself Eve, also called Life, Evolution, or even Mother Nature (sometimes just "Nature"), is the Primordial Being of Life itself, appearing just at the same time as her brother Death, coming into existence with the concept of life. She is the creator of almost everything that resides in life: such as plants, animals, and evolution itself. She also eventually created Titans and Deities. Being the third Primordial Being and the living concept of life and existence, Eve is the younger sister of God and Amara, the twin sister of Death, and the older sister of Magnus and Oberon. Biography Early History Origins Eve existed during the beginning of time, coming into existence when the concept of life did, and lived in harmony alongside her siblings: her older brother God, her older sister Amara, and her twin brother Death. When Eve witnessed Oracle's beginning, Eve adored and loved her first nephew. With the assistance of her brother God and His Seraphim, Eve fought Amara after she attacked her children after she corrupted Eve's creations which became the titans, eventually helping imprison Amara and creating a lock, which God had given to Barachiel, whose grace she hoped would counter its essence, and then made a method with God and Death to allow younger species to purify her children. She proceeded to assist her brothers in creating the natural order and the various species in the universe. Exile to Earth Eve then disappeared in grief from losing her first children shortly after the natural order was set up, hiding on Earth once it was created. On Earth, Eve created nature upon the planet, such as trees, bushes, mountains, rocks, lakes, rivers and oceans. She also created animals, such as dinosaurs, life before them, and life after them, as well as modern animals. Oracle's Disappearance Having heard about Lucifer's rebellion and banishment, Eve encountered and helped Oracle when he came to hide on Earth from the angels and even from God. She bestowed onto him the power to hide even from God. Creation Eventually, Eve created Titans, but they started to cause destruction on Earth. Therefore, to fight them, she created Deities, such as Zeus, Kali, Ra, etc. and they became her children the same way the angels are God's. And they went the war with the titans. Personality Eve, in many ways, is the opposite of her brother Death, showing emotions freely as she views them as an aspect of life, she also holds a sense of humor as shown with a book she gave Lucifer. She is know to hold a great deal of sadness over her children's corruption, and once had great rage at Amara, going to war against her and eventually helping in sealing her sister away once Eve found she could not kill Amara. She also has shown anger at the Team for disturbing the natural order. Eve views life as a precious thing, that should not be wasted, and wishes for people to cherish their lives. Eve, despite being the Primordial Being of Life, is willing to kill for the greater good, but doesn't like doing so. Like with Oracle, Eve has admitted that being worshiped as a god made her uncomfortable, and when encountering a species that does she tries to convince them to stop. Eve has some guilt over sealing Amara away, realizing during their fight that Amara simply didn't want her family to drift apart, but feels it was necessary to seal her for other beings to be allowed to exist, in some ways Oracle is like Eve because of this. As far as her family goes, Eve is a devoted and loving sister to her siblings, aunt to her nieces and nephews, and mother to her children. According to Death, Zeus, and even Oracle, Eve is an excellently smart strategist. Physical Appearance Eve is a tall, slim and beautiful woman who appears to be in her mid to late 40's, somewhere between 45-49. She has long natural blond hair and brown eyes. She had a fine facial features. She did not use makeup in Primordial times, but at the turn of the 21st century, she began to emphasize her beauty. Long, flowing dresses she turned on aristocratic dress. Barachiel and Ariel greatly resembles her, inheriting blonde hair along with features. Powers and Abilities As the Primordial Being of Life, Eve is among the greatest and most powerful supernatural beings in the entire universe, possessing a vast amount of incalculable supernatural power with only her older brother God and older sister Amara surpassing her, and with only her brother Death rivaling her. Eve has demonstrated various feats of supremely great power. *'Top Tier Nigh-Omnipotence' - Being the Primordial being of Life itself, Eve is among the most powerful beings in the universe, possessing enough immaculate power to do anything she wishes, being able to fight against Amara for a time without assistance from other beings, and being confident about his ability to match and seal Amara on his own (with the assistance of God and his Seraphim Angels) when she took the form of Amara and was at slightly less than half her power. **'Supernatural Perception' - Eve has the ability to locate and perceive any being in existence no matter their method of hiding, except God and Oracle. However, she was able to sense Oracle when in the same room as her. **'Supernatural Concealment' - When Eve restored the rain forests, she hid them from normal senses and even technology, only with only Angels and Demons being able to perceive them. Eve also hid from the sight of the Host of Heaven for billions of years without being found. **'Dimension Creation' - When Eve helped bind Amara, she created an inescapable prison, she has also create at least one separate and unique universe with alternate versions of Heaven, Hell and Earth around the prison to show her siblings the beauty of their creations. She also created realms for her children to inhabit, such as the Nine Realms and Olympus. **'Super Strength' - Eve has an enormous amount of physical strength, being able to overpower and kill any being younger than herself. **'Teleportation' - Eve can appear anywhere in the universe with a thought, with only God being able to stop her. **'Apparition' - Eve can send and retrieve most objects in creation by willing it. **'Shapeshifting' - Eve generally takes on a human form when appearing on earth. **'Biokinesis' -Eve has the ability to manipulate the health of most beings, even being capable of curing and creating diseases superior to anything Pestilence can do. **'Telepathy' - Eve can hear the thoughts of almost any being in existence. **'Entity Creation/Modification' - Eve has the ability to create various supernatural beings, such as her children and low level angels, and the ability to modify beings, and changing archangels and even seraphs enough to hide their true essence from others. **'Extremely Advanced Holy White Light' - Eve is capable of releasing a blast of light from his palm that can cause extraordinary damage, being capable of wiping out the entire Turok-Han species instantly and harming Amara. Eve can also destroy the physical forms of the younger horsemen if necessary. **'Extremely Advanced and Focused Smiting' - Eve can smite beings like angels can, but in the case of demons she can focus the damage only on the demon, Eve is even capable of smiting all angel types except the Archangels and Seraphim. **'Purification' - Eve created a method for younger species to purify her children of Amaras' corruption with stakes, she can also purify Demons. **'Chlorokinesis' - When Eve walked by a garden dying from Death's presence, it immediately started blooming with beautiful flowers and shrubs. He also restored many destroyed rain forests by thinking of it. **'Cleansing/Blessing' - Eve cleansed a highly polluted lake and the forest around it by dipping her hand in it, turning it into the fountain of youth in the process. **'Soul Restoration/Recreation' - Eve holds the ability of restoring the soul of soulless humans, able to give it back to their body, or even making a new one to replace it. Eve used this ability to restore the souls of those who had lost them to Amara. **'Resurrection Control' - Eve can restore life to almost any being, but rarely does because, like Death, she respects the natural order. Eve is also capable preventing resurrections from occurring on specific people. **'Life Empowerment' - Being the Primordial Being of Life, Eve gains a very small amount of power for every life forms that comes into existence, just as Death gains a slightly greater amount of power for everything that dies. **'Healing' - Eve, as the Primordial Being of Life, can effortlessly heal any injury, including those inflicted with Death's scythe and the blade of an archangel, but injures caused by Amara can slow her ability to heal others for a time. **'Power Restoration/Bestowal' - Eve can restore and create powers, such as granting humans power on par with her first children. Eve also created a form of magic that is able to counter demonic and malevolent powers. Additionally, she gave Oracle the power to hide from God. **'Curse Creation/Bestowal' - Eve has the ability to create a curse powerful enough to bind Amara so long as it is is not broken. *'Top Tier Nigh-Omniscience' - Eve holds an immeasurable understanding of creation, having more knowledge than Amara, the Seraphim (semi-excluding Oracle), and the Archangels, however, she does not know everything, being unsure if her own blade can kill her. *'Immortality' - Being one of the Primordial Beings, Eve is above age and disease, and as the Primordial Being of Life, he cannot be killed until all life forms are deceased. In the event her body is destroyed, she can repair it as long as life exists in the universe. **'Invulnerability' - Eve is exceptionally durable, being able to withstand Amara attacking only him for a great deal of time. *'Omnilingualism' - As a Primordial Being, Eve can understand and utilize any form of communication. *'Mandatory Existence' - Eve's existence is one of six that provides balance to reality, the other being Death. As God put it, like how Light needs Dark and vice versa, "Life needs Death", and "Death needs Life". If she is killed, reality itself will end. It was said that if both Eve and Death were to die, a new balance would be established. Weakness Even though Eve is one of the Primordial Being, thus making her among the first and most powerful beings in all of existence, even she has some weaknesses. *'God' - Being her oldest brother and the most powerful being in the universe, God can greatly harm, if not, kill Eve. *'Amara' - Being her oldest sister and as the Darkness, Amara can greatly harm, if not, kill Eve. *'Death' - Being the personification of death itself and the oldest and most powerful horsemen, Death can kill and greatly harm Eve. *'Death's Scythe' - Death's Scythe can weaken Eve for a large amount of time and even kill her. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Primordial Beings Category:Strongest of the Species